primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5.5/User Reviews
Great episode Kaprosuchus, T.rex, Spinosaurus, Mammoth, Tree crepper, Fog Worms, Anthuranathus. One flaw the first bit of news footage shown about the t.rex was in fact the spinosaurus 9/10 BEST! EPISODE! EVER! April is Dead. YAY! Connor has gone through the anomaly. NO! Lester beat the Arborel Dinosaur. YAY! Philip opened the Anomaly. NO! Set the series finale up perfectly. Can't wait for it. Loved the episode!!!! 12/10 Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 15:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) This... was... the... greatest... episode... EVER!!! It had many awsome creatures in it, and a lot of action. Spoiler Alert: Good news for the Aprilhaters on this site. It kinda felt like this was the actual seriesfinal, although I'm dying to see Episode 5.6. 12/10 :) Camobeast100 08:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You don't say. I've seen all the Primeval episodes so far, but they all look quite boring in comparison to this episode! If you ask me, this is probably the best episode ever made! I love the adventure, the cliffhanger, the action, and all the new and reappearing creatures! TroopDude By far my favourite episode especially with the number of creatures. The only thing that would make it better would be if they had a high enough budget to make CGI models for all of the creatures like the fog worms and the ones Becker was shooting at around the corner and if they didn't use footage of previous episodes for news footage like with the Mammoth and Spinosaurus. I also the murderous look on Matts face when he threatened to kill Philip. And loved it even more when he actually hit him......And loved it even more when Lester lost all fear when his Jaguar was in danger. Also I hope we get to see the menagerie in the last episode become it will be jam packed and awesome. I hope Philip dies. -jake11996- This was a fantastic episode! So supensful. April is gone, thanks to our friends the Anurognathus! The Tyrannosaurus looked amazing (I wish it had feathers or even Proto-feathers though), but it really only should have taken one shot to bring it down since only one shot brought Spinosaurus down. The world knows about the anomalies, that made their job easier. I hope Matt saves the Future from total destruction or else there wont be any Series 6. We'll just have to find out. One of my favorite episodes. 9.5/10. - Sinornithosaurus Okay, several words to describe this episode. Kick. Ass. Mother. ------. Awesome. Bat. ----. Crazy!!!! This episode is probably the best episode of all time. I loved the T-Rex. I loled at Lester and Matt shooting the out of the T-Rex. I was really happy when Matt punched Philip, and when April was killed by those pterosaur things. But I'm so sad that Connor fell into the anomaly! Noo connor!!! Anyways, lots of cool creatures, lots of action, and just unbelievable amount of suspense. 25/10 :) Series5info4567 IT WAS AWESOME!!! The thing that really surprised me was that the T-Rex looked very similar to the one in Jurassic Park. I was also amazed that a lot of old creatures have appeared as well. But the one thing that really got me excited is.. KAPROSUCHUS IS BACK BABY!!! From Barbear. *I would Be lying if I said this wasn't my favorite episode. It was AWESOME!You got the CLASSIC creatures! T-Rex, Anurognathus, Precambrian Fog Worms, Kaprosuchus! And On top of that, we saw Abby and Conner Get Back together!! (awwwww....) Becker was Back-In-Action! Matt And Emily...Together...(i don’t threes a cuter couple!) And THE BEST PART!!!: LESTER FOUGHT OFF THE TREE CREEPER WITH AN EMD!! By Far the COOLEST episode EVER! It was Like The Jurassic Park Of Primeval! Cant wait until the Finale, but, I’ll be Angry when its Over. Cant wait Til season 6 to see what else we have in store! From MaraClarke This was the best episode ever except for Connor being dragged through the anomaly. The T-Rex was awesome, and I liked the Anurgonathus for killing April. I kind of wish we saw more of the Fog Worms because I like those guys. Also I don't like Phillip,but I think it would have been cool if on his way out of the garage he saw another Kaprosuchus and shot it. Tatertot623 16:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome episode! I give it 10/10! The only problem was that the T-rex didnt have enough time on screen. They took him out too fast. I was glad to see the return of a couple of creatures from the past episodes. Also liked the part where Lester took out the Tree Creeper! It was funny! lol! We finally see the New Dawn anomaly and I think it takes Connor to the Future (Matts era). Happy to see April die! Whoohoo! Kabilan29 18:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) This episode has many excellent plot elements. However, there is one flaw that brings the episode down from the ten of ten it once was. The fact that the only time a T-Rex is ever seen onscreen is the first creature incursion of convergence, and that seems too cliche' for me. 9/10 Sir James Lester Category:User Reviews